


Acquisition of the Heart

by julliangray



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julliangray/pseuds/julliangray
Summary: Hannibal doesn't like how Face acquires the team's supplies.Special Thanks to Indigo Angels for all her help!!
Relationships: Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Acquisition of the Heart

Echo Base August 1971

While it took several moments for Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith's eyes to adjust to his surrounding after coming indoors from the bright afternoon sun, his hearing had already alerted him to what was happening in the far back corner of the supply tent. Moving swiftly, he marched down the aisles and turned the corner to find his new lieutenant on his hands and knees with Captain Fredrick's pounding in him as hard as he could from behind.

"Get off him," Hannibal snarled as he advanced on the two men.

"Colonel,… we…" the Captain sputtered as he stood frozen in place.

"Maybe I didn't make myself completely clear Captain I believe I just told you to get your dick out of my Lieutenant's ass and get the fuck out of my sight!"

"Yes, Sir!" Fredrick pulled out of Peck's body and quickly pulled up his pants, he didn't even bother to fasten them as he fled the supply tent. 

"Well that's just great, now how do you expect me to get those six, M203 grenade launchers you want so bad?" Face glared up at Hannibal from his spot on the floor.

"Not by selling your body," Hannibal growled as he stormed over to the younger man and pulled him up by the back of his shirt collar. Before Face had a chance to protest, the Colonel slammed him hard against a set of shelving and forced his legs farther apart, keeping him completely off balance. Face couldn't help but gasp when he felt his Colonel press hard against him, the older man's hot breath right in his ear. "I catch you doing this shit again, and I swear to you, boy, I will make you live to regret it." With that said, Hannibal pulled back and left Peck leaning against the shelves, wondering what in the hell had just happened.

***  
Two months later

"Where is he?" Hannibal yelled as he entered the tent that Murdock, BA, and Face shared.

"Who?" Murdock asked as he looked up from his comic book.

"Don't you who me, you know exactly who I'm talking about!"

"Ain't seen the lieutenant for a few hours." BA shrugged. "What's up, Colonel?"

"These are what's up." Hannibal held up a box of fine Cuban cigars.

"Nice," Murdock whistled.

"Yeah, nice," Hannibal growled. "But what in the hell did he do to get them?"

"You know how good he is at trading things," Murdock tried to defend Face since the younger man wasn't there to protect himself.

"I am more than aware of how good he is at trading things!" Hannibal yelled again before he turned and stormed out of the tent.

"Man, I feel for the kid when Hannibal finds him." BA shook his head

"You think we should help?"

"No way am I getting anywhere near the Colonel, not in the mood he's in."

It took twenty minutes longer for Hannibal to find his missing lieutenant leaning against the side of a jeep with a cigarette in his mouth talking to a Captain Fredrick.

"I want to talk to you NOW!" Hannibal snapped as he walked up to Face and grabbed him by the arm.

"Colonel," Captain Fredrick snapped off a quick salute.

"Stay the fuck away from him, you sorry, bastard!" Hannibal growled as he shoved past the other man and grabbed his Lieutenant by the arm, dragging him across the compound.

"Hannibal, what's wrong?" Face begged as he was shoved into his CO's tent.

"You want to explain to me how you got these?"

"I traded for them," Face shrugged.

"You traded WHAT for them?" Hannibal moved into Peck's personal space.

"I had a few bottles of scotch leftover from when I got the extra claymores you wanted, and I figured that you might want them instead of that crap you smoke."

"And just what did you trade to get the scotch?"

"I told you before I made the trade, remember I asked for the weekend pass for Sargent Hopkins so that he could visit his brother who just got shipped into Saigon."

Hannibal continued to stare into his Lieutenant's blue-green eyes.

"So you didn't..."

Realizing what the older man thought, Peck quickly shook his head. "No, sir, not since that day in the supply room."

The two stood staring at one another for a few minutes before Hannibal moved back out of Peck's space. "Alright kid," he nodded "You're dismissed."

"Yes sir," Peck quickly moved to the door then stopped. "Colonel, why does it bother you so much how I get our extra supplies? No one else ever has."

"Because I care about your reputation, kid, and I think you’re worth something even if you don't."

"Yes, Sir, thank you, sir," Peck nodded again as he left his CO's tent.

"And I love you," Hannibal whispered to the now-closed door.

End…Maybe???


End file.
